


Falling in love

by alexisriversong



Series: Let's write Sherlock (challenge 15) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes had decided he didn't need relationships but he was wrong he just needed to send the email that would change his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth entry for the Let's write Sherlock challenge 15. The card I chose was card 3 and the prompt for this one was "Met on the internet" I kind of wanted to do something different from the usual AU so I wrote this story following the canon story... 
> 
> Remember that I'm Italian... please if you find something that doesn't make sense in English tell me!!! I don't have a beta but if you wanna be mine you are welcome...

Mycroft Holmes had always been wary of relationships, in his line of work it was difficult to find someone that could understand the need to stay up late to finish a report or the constant security checks and had the needed security clearance to know certain kind of information that he had around the house.

He had tried to have a relationship once and it had been horrible. The guy he had been with had said he was overprotective, that he didn’t have feelings, that he hated the fact that Mycroft could know whatever he had been doing or thinking and that he was unable to live with such a secretive person. 

It hurt. He had been unable to work properly and concentrate for a while after that. He had decided that caring was not an advantage and had convinced Sherlock of the same. 

Sherlock… He had been another problem for his relationships. He was constantly worried about him and his boyfriend had never understood that. “You have parents, why do you have to look after him? Can’t they do that? Just leave him alone” That was what he usually said. No, Mycroft definitely couldn’t do that.

His little brother had had his problems with drugs and had left university, Mycroft hated that the boy was wasting his intelligence in such a way. He had tried to convince his brother to join the MI5 but he knew that he didn’t have the patience or the constancy to do such a work. His brother hated to follow orders and the fact that Mycroft tried to tame him was not good for their siblings relationship. 

What the older Holmes needed was a stress relief so he had tried going to professionals to have a night of sex. His security didn’t allow it and there was too much risk of being caught and have problems because of it. So he had just decided he didn’t need anyone. He was fine alone. 

What he hadn’t thought that was going to change very soon, he had never been more happy to be wrong. It took time, but he got to find real love. This is how it happened.

Mycroft was reading the file about his brother that his assistant prepared for him every day when he noticed a change in his brother’s routine. He had met a man, a police officer, he was a detective inspector of New Scotland Yard and apparently he had not arrested his brother but asked his help.

That was such an unusual thing to happen. He hadn’t found even one person that could understand his brother, not even one. The drug dealers tolerated him because he had money, the classmates at school had used him because he was clever and could so their homework but they ended up bullying him for his deductions, it had been difficult for Sherlock. But this man seemed to understand, maybe he just feigned interest like the others because he needed help.

Sherlock had solved a murder using his deductions, interesting course of events, his brother was using his intellect for something useful. Probably he just wanted to stay near a corpse, he had been fascinated by death and anatomy since he was little but he had never wanted to be a doctor, not his area. He preferred to look at crime scenes pictures and had begun to watch some reruns of Matlock when he was eleven. At twelve he had decided the series was not realistic enough and apparently stopped watching it (Mycroft knew he still owned all the recorded videotapes somewhere in 221B). He had never expressed any desire to be a police man though. 

He decided not to think too much about his brother solving murder. A week later he found himself looking at Sherlock with a stupefied expression on his face.

His brother never came to him, it was very unusual. Sherlock was pale and his eyes had a crazy expression, he looked like a junkie in need of a fix. He probably was.

“If you want money to buy drugs I will tell you in advance that I won’t… Oh! I see…” He had noticed the expression of his brother face, the twitch on the corner of his mouth. He didn’t want his money, he wanted his help. It was unusual, but the reason his brother was there was very unusual too. Sherlock wanted to go to rehab. 

Mycroft didn’t hesitate anymore, he decided he needed to know this person that had influenced Sherlock to go on rehab with the promise of cold cases. Consulting Detective his brother had called himself, the only thing he had to do before beginning to work was get clean and stay clean. He could do that, now he had a reason to. 

He had no idea how to begin a conversation with the man who had been able to achieve such a turn of events for his little brother’s life and didn’t think that he was a freak, maybe he would be able to breach also into Mycroft’s icy heart.

He asked to have ask his assistant to send him a file on Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. 

Lestrade was incorruptible, straight minded, focused on his work, he was not a stupid and had a difficult childhood, with difficult parents and living in a bad zone of London. He had escaped from there and got himself a new life. He was handsome, his grey was going to be completely gray in little time and he had deep brown eyes that made Mycroft think of chocolate… and why the hell Mycroft was focusing in the detectives eyes he had no idea. The last fact Mycroft noticed was that the man was married, unhappily married actually, close to a divorce, and why was he so interested in that again?

He closed the file and went back to work. There was an email address on the file, after trying to avoid it for a while Mycroft decided he had to do something because he was losing his concentration. He begun to type a message to test the DI incorruptibility.

To: Detective Inspector G. Lestrade  
From: Unknown  
Dear Detective Inspector,  
I am concerned about your agreement with Sherlock Holmes. I would like to know the reasons of your acquaintance with him.  
He is a drug addict and doesn’t usually socialize with people so your interest in his person is quite unusual.  
I would like to propose you a deal. If you keep me informed about Sherlock Holmes once he begins working with you, I will make your life easier. You could become Chief Inspector in a relatively short time or you could have a raise in your salary.  
I hope you will think about my offer.  
Sincerely,  
M

Mycroft hit send and went back to his work. The answer arrived very quickly. It was barely half an hour after he had sent his email. He was really surprised by the answer although he had deduced what the content would be (a refusal) he didn’t expect it in such a way.

To: Unknown  
From: Detective Inspector G. Lestrade  
Dear Mr M,  
What you offered is corruption of a police officer, if I knew who you are I would have to arrest you.  
I will NOT spy on Sherlock. The kid is a genius and wasting his life with drugs. I want to help him not use him to have a promotion. I’m ok with my actual work.  
You sound like a posh guy and what do you think you are? Someone from a Bond movie signing an email with the letter M?  
Be kind and stop bothering me.  
DI Lestrade

The man seemed really worried for Sherlock. He decided to tell the man the truth.

To: Detective Inspector G. Lestrade  
From: Unknown  
Dear Detective Inspector,  
I’m sorry for my rudeness. My name is Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock is my little brother and I was merely concerned about him.  
He has always been treated differently because of his tendency of deducing everyone out loud, I was afraid you could be using him for your purposes but I’m quite happy to see I was wrong.  
I hope to keep in touch with you. If you need anything I’m your disposition, anyone who understands my brother has my complete respect. This is not another offer in exchange of information.  
Sincerely,  
MH

The DI only answered a few days after. 

To: Unknown  
From: Detective Inspector G. Lestrade  
Dear Mr Holmes,  
You should have told me your identity from the start. I understand your concern. I will keep in touch.  
GL

And he did. Once Sherlock got out of rehab the DI begun to write to Mycroft little things about his brother and the cases he helped solving. How he treated Anderson and how Donovan called him freak and how Greg had scolded her for that.

She didn’t stop but Sherlock seemed not to mind.

Sherlock clearly had decided not to deduce Lestrade in case he got angry and didn’t let him on cases. Unexpectedly Sherlock kept clean and, after almost five years of helping NSY, he found himself a flatmate in the person of Dr John Watson.

The relationship between Mycroft and Greg had slowly shifted. The two of them had never met in person. Mycroft had observed the DI more than once on CCTV, they had been sending each other emails for almost six years and had slowly shifted from polite speech about Sherlock, to normal casual conversation between two man who had similar lives and, amazingly enough, also similar conversation arguments.

They chatted about politics, sports, crime rates, music… Mycroft discovered that the DI played the guitar and asked him to send a record of himself playing. He didn’t expect the DI to send it for real but he did and he was very good. It gave Mycroft the desire to restart playing the piano so maybe they could play together once.

They never met, the DI had asked to meet him a couple of times but he had made excuses. He knew that he was not going to be able to stop himself if he saw him in person. The man had entered inside his heart and had slowly melted the ice. 

The DI was still married after six years and Mycroft was losing his hope. He had actually been very close to going to the DI and talk to him in person once. He had seen him on a crime scene when John had shot the cabbie to save his brother’s life. He had desisted.

Mycroft Holmes was afraid. He had never had a friend or any other relationship at all since his teens and was insecure of himself. Sherlock always said he was fat and he knew he wasn’t an attractive man. He couldn’t interest a man like Greg.

Sometimes they texted or talked to each other by phone. It was a habit of the last four years, the first two they had only talked by email. They were really close for two man who had never met.

And then it happened. It was inevitable really, Mycroft had been waiting for that moment for years. Greg found out about his wife relationship with a PE teacher (Sherlock had told him that) and Greg finally divorced from his wife. The day Greg signed the divorce papers he called Mycroft.

“Hello Myc” he had begun to call him that only a couple of years before, he was the only person that was allowed to “I know you don’t really want to meet me but I consider you a friend and I really need one now, please, I’m sure you know I just moved in the new flat and signed the papers… I’m relieved not to have her anymore, I didn’t love her and it was impossible to be with her and not fight but it still hurts…”

Mycroft was conflicted, Greg had called him a friend.

“Ummm I’ve never had a friend before, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do” he admitted. He could almost hear the smile the man was giving him across the phone.

“Just come here in person with beer and food, see you in an hour at mine?” Mycroft rapidly thought about his schedule.

“I think I can arrange that, see you in an hour”

“Perfect” Mycroft could hear the excitement of his friend and hoped not to do anything stupid. He called Anthea. 

“I’m going to Detective Inspector Lestrade house in an hour please reschedule what you can… what’s suitable food and drink for helping a friend after a divorce?”

“I would suggest take away Chinese and beer sir” Mycroft grimaced but decided that, for once, he could try something different, for Greg’s sake. 

He got ready to leave the office in record time. He was stupidly excited about finally talking to the man face to face, after so many time chatting via email, text or talking by phone they were going to meet. What if Greg thought that he was the posh bastard he had called him once and didn’t want to have anything to do with him?

Mycroft knew that his friend was not interested in his money. In the six years of their acquaintance not once had the detective asked anything from him. It had actually been Mycroft that had asked him to do things for him. Always Sherlock related…

He remembered himself that caring is not an advantage but he had to admit that he already cared for the DI since the first time he read his name on his brother file. 

He arrived at Greg’s flat in perfect time and suddenly wasn’t sure of what to do, it was such a new experience for himself, he had never been more unsure than in that moment. Greg helped him sort the situation opening the door with a wide smile on his face. 

The DI had imagined Mycroft appearance a lot of time. He had asked him once how he looked like and the answer had been “Not much taller than Sherlock, auburn air, pale skin, not very fit… I don’t like to think about my appearance Gregory, let’s change the subject” and Greg had let him. From what Sherlock had said about his brother he was fat and had a big nose that he was unable to keep out of everyone else business. He hadn’t believed neither of them and had imagined his own version.

What he saw in front of him was very similar to his fantasy. Mycroft was a gorgeous man, taller than him by a few centimeters, blue eyes that looked right through him and a thin body that looked absolutely perfect in his bespoke three piece suit. The nose was not exaggeratedly big, it was just aristocratic and helped the look of posh guy he had around himself. He looked so out of his depths there, on his front door, with a Chinese take away bag in his hands.

He felt the urge to grab him and push him inside so he could snog him senseless. And what was that thought? He is Sherlock’s brother! And what’s wrong with that? We work together it could cause problems. That’s not important. He had recently divorced. He had already forgot about her, she didn’t deserve him, he could do better. Yes and what he had in front of himself was really better.

“Mycroft!” He didn’t even try to hide his happiness. He was really happy to be able to be in his friend’s company for real and not between internet connection or phone. “Come inside don’t stand there like that” he leaded him to his flat. It was little and he still had carton boxes scattered everywhere but he had what he needed. He gestured towards the sofa. “Sit down, don’t stand there like that. I’m so happy to see you finally! I’m sure you already know about myself more than I do and had seen me around but I had never seen you and it’s amazing to be able to” his eyes were almost sparkling with emotion, he didn’t look like someone who needed comfort. 

“Emmm, Gregory, I really don’t know what to expect from someone who just divorced but you don’t seem in need of comfort so… why am I here?” asked Mycroft suspiciously.

“Looks like you caught me. I feel bad about the divorce but just the fact that I can finally see you already made me forget all about it. I should have thought about it before. Divorcing I mean. The marriage was ruined a lot before the PE teacher problem. We kept going just out of habit”

Mycroft smiled at how easily Greg was talking to him and how little he kept for himself. There was something he couldn’t understand in Greg’s expression though, some sort of feeling he couldn’t determine.

Greg opened the first box of Chinese food and held it to Mycroft together with a pair of chopsticks. Then grabbed one for himself and begun to eat.

Mycroft observed his friend eating. It was the first time he ate from the take away box but the food was good and the atmosphere made him think he was normal. Not in the bad meaning the word assumed in his or Sherlock’s mouths but in the good way that made him feel accepted.

“Do you deduce people too Myc?” 

“Yes” he answered between a mouthful of rice and the other “It’s between my range of abilities although, unlike Sherlock, I tend to keep my deductions for myself”

Greg looked at him with a thoughtful expression. “You knew about the PE teacher even before Sherlock told me, you could have said something” 

“I knew from the very first day we conversed but we weren’t in good relation then. I couldn’t tell you and afterwards I didn’t thought about it very much, I tried not to”

“Why didn’t you want to think about that?”

“Because that was my only excuse not to meet you” Mycroft had known he was going to be unable to keep his secret anymore once he had Greg in front of him. It was the right time.

“Why didn’t you want to meet me?” Greg’s hopes were suddenly raising.

“Because I would be unable to keep being your friend, you would think I was posh and secretive and I would begin to care for you even more and you would say I’m overprotective and leave and it would hurt and you would think that I’m fat and I’m pale because when I try to tan I begin to freckle and… I don’t know, I just wished not to get hurt and now I’m telling you all this when you just divorced and surely the last thing you desire is a relationship with a man like me”

Greg looked at him. Mycroft had to have passed some horrible moment in his past. He was going to have to do something about that. He looked at him for a second, Mycroft was still wearing his suit jacket and the waistcoat and was sitting very stiff on the couch. That wouldn’t do.

“Why don’t you remove your jacket and waistcoat and relax a bit? It almost looks like you want to run away from here as soon as you can… relax and finish your meal, we can talk later…”

Mycroft looked at him like he was crazy but, at the end, he did as he had been told. It was actually better to be in his shirtsleeves, he also opened his cuffs and rolled them over his wrists. When he was satisfied with the level of comfort he took his take away box and chopsticks and continued to eat. He realized that he had no problem being himself around Greg and that the man didn’t seem to mind. 

Actually Mycroft found him staring a couple of times but he decided it didn’t matter, it felt good to be under the attention of the man he had been slowly falling in love with during all the years they had talked to each other. 

For his part, Greg was appreciating how better Mycroft looked when he was relaxed and a bit rumpled. He really wanted to see how good he could look when completely rumpled, in the afterglow of sex. 

Mycroft had decided to leave Greg a bit of privacy and was trying very hard not to deduce his thoughts. He really tried not to deduce but the desire in the other man’s eyes was so clear that Mycroft really couldn’t ignore it. He didn’t want to. He held his chopsticks to his lips and ate another mouthful of rice. He didn’t think, he was completely focused on the idea of Greg desiring him, he sucked on his chopsticks.

Mycroft sucking on his chopsticks immediately produced an image of him sucking on something else in Greg’s mind and he couldn’t help himself and got up, he slowly deposited his own food box on the table and got up until he was standing in front of his friend. “That should be illegal” 

Mycroft looked up at him still sucking on the chopsticks and smiled at the comment, it was that arousing to see him with his chopsticks in his mouth? Well, of course, the act would have remembered the DI of another act, a very sexual one. He decided to push his luck and another bite of food and deliberately sucked on his chopsticks, licking them with his tongue, not much polite but really effective. Suddenly he found himself without food and chopsticks and with a very aroused Detective Inspector on his lap, mouthing hungrily at his neck and lips until they were sharing heated kisses.

Greg hadn’t been with a man in years and neither had Mycroft but they found out they were completely compatible and quickly found a rhythm and begun to grind their rapidly growing erections against each other. 

“You have no idea how much I dreamt about this” panted Mycroft. 

“Me too and I hadn’t even see you then”

“You should have divorced sooner”

“I know now… shut up and let me fuck you”

“Oh God… yessss” muttered Mycroft while fumbling with his shirt buttons. Greg understood his movements and quickly begun to unbutton his own shirt and remove it. Once removed the shirts they quickly got back to kissing and rutting against each other, the contact between naked skin sending sparks to their bodies. 

“Bedroom” was the whispered answer. Greg helped Mycroft up and pushed him towards the bedroom door, the man seemed to feel suddenly self-conscious and tried to hide himself with his previously discarded shirt. Greg couldn’t accept that and stole it from his hands and put it on a chair so as not rumpling it much then turned around to have a proper look at his new lover. The white expanse of his chest was quickly flushing, much like his face. It showed an adorable trail of freckles that adorned it.

Mycroft wasn’t used to be naked around people. Greg wanted to see more. He licked his lips. “Trousers off” he ordered. Mycroft complied a bit reluctantly but slightly more relaxed, it looked like Greg actually liked what he was seeing. He was wearing a pair of black pants and the tip of his erection was showing from the waistband.

Greg observed the new expanse of skin and smiled wickedly.

“I’m going to explain this thing only once Myc. I’m a police officer, my work is important to me and I will be busy most of the time. I know that for you is the same so you can understand. Most of the time we have similar schedules. I don’t need a one-time thing. I fell in love with your mind even before seeing your gorgeous body” he came closer to him and followed the path of some of the freckles on Mycroft’s chest down towards his cock. 

“You are gorgeous and I do love you and I don’t want anything from you… well except for the obvious” he grinded against Mycroft’s leg and the other man moaned. Greg smiled. “And I have to tell you that I don't care if you are overprotective as long as it doesn't interfere with my work. Also... next time Sherlock sais you are fat I'll tell him exactly how I know you are not. Do you agree with this rules Myc?”

“Yes… fuck! Yes! now... fuck me please!” The idea of having Greg into his mouth or, even better, into his ass made Mycroft forget all about proper and made him desire the power loss and highlighted the fact that he was practically nude while Greg was still wearing trousers. He tried to remove them but Greg stopped him. 

“Not until we are in the bedroom, now, remove your pants and get inside” he picked the discarded trousers up and positioned them on the chair with the shirt, the pants followed suit and Mycroft stood naked in his living room. He looked edible. Greg silently pointed to the door and he followed his new lover inside, without even trying to conceal the looks he sent to his backside. Greg removed his trousers and pants in one move and found Mycroft staring from the bed where he had arranged himself on his back but holding his body up resting on his elbows. 

From his position on the bed Mycroft could see the DI walk towards him and opened his legs so he could kneel between them. Greg didn’t hesitate and grinded their naked erections together a couple of times until they were both moaning loudly. 

“You have neighbours” gasped Mycroft.

“Don’t care about them… wanna hear you”

Mycroft had nothing to object even less when he found himself kissed again by that skilled mouth. He bucked his hips but Greg lifted himself out of his reach. Mycroft whined.

“Not gonna last long Gregory… Please!!!! It’s been too long…” 

“How much?”

“Since University” Mycroft admitted “not just sex with men… I mean in general”

Greg licked his lips. Mycroft was almost a virgin then. “Oh I’m gonna teach you so many things… but not now… Now I’m gonna suck you until you come down my throat and you are gonna do the same to me” He positioned himself with his knees to each side of Mycroft’s head.

Mycroft particularly liked this option and immediately begun to happily suck on Greg’s cock. He was glad to notice that his gag reflex was still almost non-existent when Greg bucked his hips in a movement that would have chocked anyone else but he kept sucking.

Greg was overwhelmed for a minute before he remembered why he had chosen that position and begun to suck on Mycroft’s cock. Sixty nine had always been one of his favourite sex positions after all. They sucked and licked and nipped at each other’s cocks until they felt their respective orgasms coming. 

Mycroft came first, his moans came muffled because he was still sucking on Greg’s cock. He gave a particularly powerful suck and Greg came in his mouth while he was still riding the afterglows of his own orgasm. Some of the come spilled from his lips but Greg kissed it clean as soon as he had the strength to turn. It had been one of the most powerful orgasms any of them had ever had. They kept exchanging sweet kisses, their mixed tastes mingling on their tongues.

After a while Mycroft found himself with an armful of Detective Inspector sprawled on top of him. He found it endearing and begun to mindlessly caress Greg’s hair. “I began to fall in love with you as soon as I read your name for the first time on my brother’s file but I was unable to admit it even to myself and you were married. If I had met you before we would have ended having sex and that would have been cheating on your wife. I didn’t want to be an extramarital affair” 

“Don’t worry Myc, I’m fully yours now” Greg answered, head on Mycroft chest, listening to his lover's heartbeat was going back to normal speed. He begun to drift off to sleep.

“So am I, from the very first email” was the whispered answer. Greg fell asleep on Mycroft's chest with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers that I own nothing except my fantasy... 
> 
> I'm sorry but I don't think this story came out exactly how I had imagined but I was finishing the time for the challenge so I posted it anyway...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!!! :D 
> 
> Same url on here and on tumblr if you want to follow my blog ;)
> 
> EDIT: I've been told that Sherlock would be 20 when CSI begun... so I changed it for Matlock (it's a series from 1986 so Sherlock would have been able to watch some of the latest works at eleven because it ended in 1996) Thanks for the comment NixxieFic!!!


End file.
